Bleach: The Other Side
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Sequel to Ash's Journey. How will Ash and Ethan cope in the world of the living? Why does Ethan pull off Batman like stunts all the time? Why is this summary so long? Ash/Harem. Ethan/Zoey. Ichigo/?
1. Chapter 1

**So it's new story time it would seem. This just an extension of Bleach: Ash's Journey. I hope you enjoy. I also hope for the world burning but ya know... We don't always get what we want. Ya, Enjoy and stuff...**

**Bleach: On the Other Side**

"Thank you gentlemen, come again." Ash grabbed his and Ethan's apartment key and walked toward their new place. But something seemed unsettling to Ash.

"Ethan, is it just me or did she say that we had showed up way before our 'Father' had said we would? Aizen told us that he had set this up months before our arrival."

Ethan looked back at Ash for a moment while walking. He stopped.

"I thought it was odd as well... We should focus on our mission first and worry about that later. Maybe she's an exaggerator or something like that. It's not like we went back in time... Right?" Ethan said with a chuckle. Ash nodded.

"No, you're right... Sorry. Let's check out our room... I CALL THE BIGGEST ROOM!"

"NO! I CALLED IT LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO! GET OVER HERE DAMMIT!"

* * *

Ash laid down on his bed. It was getting late now and he'd probably dose off in a minute or two. He had given Ethan the largest room. He didn't actually want the room anyway, he just loved annoying Ethan. He fell asleep thinking of ways to irritate Ethan.

Ethan laid in bed as well. But instead of thinking of pranks, he was thinking of how difficult it was going to be to convince them that Ash and him were meant to be attending that school. How to get a job, ect. He fell asleep thinking of those more important things.

* * *

"Ah, yes! Here you are. You are both listed to be enrolled here in a couple months. Early huh? Well that's fine. Here's your schedules, and we need names to list you both under." The secretary told them both. Ash answered first.

"Ashura Satoshi, Ma'am."

"Ah, thank you Satoshi. And your name?" She looked over at Ethan. Ethan glared at Ash for a second. Why do they have to share the last name for this assignment?

"Ethan... Ugh. Satoshi. Ethan Satoshi." She smiled at his response.

"But I would like for everyone to call me by Ethan ma'am. As to avoid confusion." She nodded at the statement.

"I'll see what I can do about that Ethan." Ethan smirked at Ash. Ash seemed confused.

"Enjoy your day boys."

* * *

"Okay today class, the first subject for today is..." Ash and Ethan stepped into the room.

"Ah, new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves boys?" Ash stepped forward first.

"Hi. I'm Ashura Satoshi, but you can call me-" He was pushed aside by Ethan.

"Ethan Satoshi, but you can just call me Ethan." Ethan looked over at Ash with a troll-face. He then noticed Ash had fallen on someone's desk and knocked them over as well. Ash looked at her and asked if she was alright.

"Are you okay? That was my fault. I'm Ashura but my friends call me Ash." She looked at him for a moment. Ethan sighed, another blushing damsel in distress? She glared at Ash instead. She took his hand pulled herself up, and promptly twisted his wrist around bitch-slapped him.

"Watch where your going dumbass. I knew I should have stayed in the back of class. And my name's Tatsuki, try that shit again and I'll kill you." She turned on her heel and stormed off to the back of the class. Everyone made a point of avoiding her. She had black hair, pale skin, and a school girl uniform. Ash looked confused as hell. he looked over to Ethan who was barely containing a laugh. Ash sighed and walked to the other side of the class in the back and sat down. The teacher looked confused.

"Okay then class, as I was saying..."

* * *

Ash sat up in the tree, about fifteen feet off the ground. He was eating a tuna sandwich. Ethan sat close by, on a different branch eating the same kind of sandwich. Ethan took his first bite fell into bliss.

"Ash! What the hell did you do to this sandwich? It's like the god of food made it!" Ash shrugged.

"Just picked up some tips from my culinary friends is all." He looked over to where Tatsuki and her friends were. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw their target sitting there. Ichigo Kurosaki. He also saw two redheads, a lanky guy with longish brown hair, black haired pale kid, a massive tan guy, a pale black haired girl, and of course Tatsuki herself.

Ash pointed out the group to Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.

"No shit? It was that easy?"

"I guess."

Ash felt a presence enter his range. It was extremely powerful, but not one he recognized. Ash looked over to Ethan, Ethan felt the presence as well. He nodded to Ash and they both acted like they were asleep and slipped out of their gigias'.

"We should go check out what it is." Ethan suggested. Ash nodded. Ethan was wearing his regular attire instead of his school uniform. Ash was in his Arrancar clothes as well, but had left his jacket back in his room. They both vanished in a flash.

* * *

Ichigo looked over to Rukia. She nodded to him. He stood up and said he had to take a piss or something like that. Rukia's excuse was that she had to make up a test.

They both ran off to chase down the powerful presence.

* * *

Ash and Ethan found the strong source of energy. It was an Aduchas level Hollow. Ash looked at it wreck the place.

"What the hell would bring a Hollow like that here?" Ethan asked Ash. Ash shrugged.

"Let's take it out before it hurts anyone." Ethan nodded.

Ash flashed in front of it and waved.

"Hey buddy. Your not much longer for this world I'm afraid." It roared and charged at him. Ethan sighed. He flashed in front of Ash and split it in half with one slash of his blade. He sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Ash, we have more to slay. You can't just mess around with one of them and expect them to kill each other off."

Ash sighed. He had to go and ruin all the fun.

"Your right. Let's go."

* * *

Ichigo cussed mentally as he killed another. Who was this nutjob? He called Hollow's here for them to compete? Idiot! Ichigo looked over to the Hollow closing in on the Quincy.

"Hey, asshole! Behind you!" The blue haired teen turned to see the Hollow coming at him. It was to close to stop.

He closed his eyes and reopened them when he didn't get eaten. He saw a black haired teen with a cross necklace holding the Hollow back with his left hand as he sliced it's mask in half with his free hand wielding a sword. He smiled at Ishida after he killed the Hollow. He switched his sword to his other hand and held his hand out to shake.

"I'm Ashura, but my friends call me Ash." Ishida smiled and shook his hand. This guy wasn't a Shinigami. He didn't mind his presence. He felt eerily Hollow actually.

"I'm Ishida." Ash smiled.

"Later Ishida, got some Hollows that need slaying." Ash flashed away. Ichigo watched and heard the whole thing. Wasn't that the guy Tatsuki slapped earlier? He would have to ask Rukia about other Shinigami that might be patrolling the area. He heard an ear shattering roar in the distance and ran over to check it out.

* * *

"Uhh? What the hell is that?" Ash asked. Ethan shrugged.

"It looks like a Menos that's about to turn Adjuchas. Nothing we can't handle." Ash nodded and was about to rush in until he saw Ishida and Ichigo run in to fight it. Ethan stopped Ash.

"We should wait and see how strong this guy is. Why is Aizen interested in him?" Ethan asked. Ash shrugged.

"If you say so. We can always hop in if he's gunna die."

* * *

"Well that was..." Ash couldn't think of the words to finish his sentence.

"Impressive?" Ethan finished.

"That might be an understatement..."

"Yeah."

"I think I understand why Aizen is interested in him now. I feel like that burst was only a fraction of his real power."

"Yeah... I can see why now too."

* * *

Ash and Ethan returned to their bodies on the tree. Ash hopped off the branch he was on. He started walking to class. He knew he he was late as hell. He made his way into class about the same time as Ichigo and Rukia. Ash held a finger up to his lips.

"I'll explain later." Ichigo nodded to him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Ash's teacher chewed his ass but Ethan got off scotch free because he didn't seem like a 'Delinquent'. Ash glared at him.

At the end of class Ash signaled for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo nodded.

"I'll see you later guys. I need to have word with this guy." His friends nodded to him. Tatsuki only glared at the guy.

"I don't think you should trust him, but do what you must." Rukia let him know. Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Ash had Ichigo follow him into a vacant classroom.

"Explain." Ichigo demanded.

"Well, I'm Ashura as you probably know and I'm what is called an Arrancar." He went on to explain what he is.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect Karakura Town." Ash lied. He didn't think it would seem very smart to tell the truth right now.

"I'll believe you, for now. If you ever try to hurt my friends though..."

"I would never! I'm here to protect Karakura and It's inhabitants. You and your friends included." Ash would have to explain his story to Ethan later.

"The other guy to? Ethan right... Is he a...?"

"Yeah. Ethan's an Arrancar as well. Same mission as me." Ichigo nodded in approval.

"I'll head out to take out the Hollows to. You don't need to every time, alright?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Ash." Ash smiled. He remembered what he had said earlier. This wasn't goign to be so bad after all.

Ash pulled out his cell phone he had gotten. "Umm... Hey Ethan."

"What's up?"

"I kinda told Ichigo what we were..."

"WHAT THE FU-" Ash shut his flip phone. Maybe in person would be better.

Ash started walking out.

"Maybe next time you eavesdrop you should mask your energy Ishida." Ishida smiled and stepped into the doorway.

"I was curious as to what you were as well." Ash nodded.

"That's understandable. You going to start attending here I take it?" He gestured to Ishida's uniform.

"I am."

"I hope to see you around then Satoshi."

"You to... Wait a minute. I never gave you my last name!" But Ishida was already gone. It sent a shiver down Ash's spine.

"Fucking Ethan does that all the time. And, fucking Batman."

**That's a wrap my peoples. Stay tuned for next time. Also, The title of the story is the first chapter title. Cuz I'm lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**K. Bout time I did this Chap. There will be some major Ash ass-kickery in this bitch. (The Chapter is the bitch in this scenario. If I ever call a lady 'bitch', I'd have to kill myself for being a piece of shit.) Anyway, Read on. I'm just a ranting ass-hat at this point.**

**Bleach: The Other Side**

**_The Shinigami Strike_**

"Ash... ASH!... WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Ash could hear his partner Ethan. He also wanted to ignore him. But Ethan wasn't exactly making that an option right now.

"You asked for it." Ash didn't have to open his eyes to know what Ethan was doing. It had been a few weeks since they had arrived, so Ash decided he was taking this Friday of all Fridays off. So when Ethan went to poor a glass of Ice water on him, Ash simply rolled onto his stomach, and promptly swung his right hand around and pimp slapped Ethan... In the crotch. He heard a squeak and a thud. That was much better... He fell back into blissful sleep.

* * *

Ethan went to take a shower, still fuming about the sneak attack on his manhood. What an asshole Ash was when he was sleepy. But that didn't matter to Ethan now. He only wanted to keep his reputation for being a good student. And, he didn't have the kind of luck Ash did with girls. He actually had to try.

* * *

"Ethan! So glad you could make it in time. You almost showed up late though. Where's Satoshi-Kun?" Orihime questioned. Ethan felt his eyebrow twitch.

"He stayed at home to get some extra sleep. He also..." Ethan decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea to mention what happened, to the redhead." ... Just would not get up. He's stubborn like that." Orihime nodded.

"I've come to notice that about Satoshi-Kun too. He's kind of like Kurosaki-Kun in that sense." Ethan bobbed a nod. It was true.

"Now class, we can begin."

* * *

Ethan was walking back from school by himself. He was normally first out of class. He heard someone call from behind.

"Yo! Ethan! We're all heading out for some Ice Cream! Wanna join us?" He heard Keigo call. Ethan smiled. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

They all made it to the Ice Cream joint in a few minutes. Nothing special had happened along the way. Currently the group consisted of: Keigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Ethan himself.

"So, Ethan... How do you like it here?" Keigo attempted to break the ice. No pun intended.

"It's nice here. Ash and I love the place actually. He couldn't make it to school today, he was feeling lazy." Ethan decided to throw in, and see what reactions he would get. Tatsuki was the first to speak up.

"That's good. And, as for you're brother..." Her eyes took on an evil glint. "He needs to grow up. Or I'm going to have to beat the child out of him."

"That sound really terrible. Besides, the only reason you treat him the way you do is because you have a thing for him." Ichigo stated. Tatsuki's face turned bright red. She glared at Ichigo.

"That's stupid to even think! I would never be interested in him! He's too..." She couldn't seem to find the right word.

"He's clueless. That doesn't mean he's a child." Mizuiro decided to add. She glared at him as well but gave up and sighed. Her head slammed into the table.

"I've just never thought about anyone that way before..." She practically whispered. Orihime put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Tatsuki-Kun. Satoshi-Kun probably doesn't know what to do either." For some reason, this calmed the girl down.

"You're right Orihime. I should just leave it alone for now."

"Yeah. I would recommend that. Ash is juggling alot of things at once, I think you should maybe bring it up with him in private and see how it goes. Let him think on it. That's how we pick out groceries anyway." Ethan said the last bit with a little smirk. That got everyone to laugh.

"Ethan, what brought you and Satoshi here?" Rukia asked after the mirth died down. Ethan shrugged.

"Ash and I were going to be coming here for some time now but ended up a little ahead of schedule due to an incident with a train. Anyway, our dad sent us here to get a better education and protect Karakura Town. If that makes sense?" Most of them nodded since Ichigo had informed Chad and Orihime about their purpose in town.

"What do you mean by protect Karakura?" Chizuru asked. Ethan began to sweat bullets. He knew they were there, but didn't know whether or not they knew. He looked in Ichigo's direction for a save, but found none. He then gave Rukia a questioning glance, she nodded. Ethan sighed in relief. That meant they knew about Hollows and Shinigami and the whole deal.

"Okay then, Ash and I are what you would call... Arrancars. We are Hollows fused with Soul Reaper powers, which purges us off our Hollow instinct and gives us our human bearings." He waited for a response of some kind. Tatsuki looked at him questioningly, but said nothing.

"Anyway, we were sent from a place called Hueco Mundo. That's where all Hollows reside. Our leader, the one who made us Arrancar, sent us on a mission here to protect Karakura and it's inhabitants. And that's pretty much it. Well, beside the fact Ash and I aren't brothers. That's just a cover. He's just my superior. Kinda like a friendly boss in a few ways."

Everyone absorbed all the info they could. Even Ichigo and Ishida who'd both heard it from Ash were hearing a little more this time.

"I have a quick question. If you and Satoshi are originally Hollow, how do we know we can trust that you aren't lying to us?" Chad brought up. Ethan wasn't quite sure about how to respond to that.

"I suppose you can't for the time being. But I wouldn't recommend trying to drive us out of Town yet. I swear to you that I'm not lying, and you may find reason to believe me yet. And, I can wipe the floor with Ishida and Ichigo at the same time, and Ash can do the same to me. So you're just going to have to trust me for now." Ichigo narrowed his gaze. He didn't like being threatened. Neither did Uryuu. Ethan just sat back a little. He knew he had hit a couple of nerves with the floor wiping comment, but wanted to make a point of them not leaving.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now. But don't think I won't try to stop you with my strength if you bring harm to my friends." So Chad was onboard.

"I agree with Chad." Orihime too.

"Fine. I'm only agreeing because Orihime is." Chizuru as well.

"What she said." Now Keigo.

"Hmm..." That sounded like a yes from Mizuiro.

"I trust you and the baka... For now." Tatsuki as well.

"I will trust you because Satoshi has saved my life before." Now all that was left were Ichigo and Rukia.

"Fine." That's all Ichigo had to say.

"I still don't trust you." All but one agreed.

"That's understandable."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off for the night. Tatsuki decided to go with Ethan, and left Orihime to head home with Chad as an escort. She needed to talk to Ash.

* * *

"Ash, wake up! I'm home! And there's a guest with us!" Ethan called upstairs. He heard a grumble of sorts. Ash came sliding down the railing on their stairs.

"Whoa! Uhh... Hi Tatsuki!" He tried to greet as in-awkwardly as humanly possible. But Ash thought that when Ethan had said guest, he had meant a guy. So Ash hadn't felt the need to slip a shirt on. He stood there, bare chested, and glanced at Tatsuki, whilst blushing like mad. She had a slight blush on her face as well.

"Well... This isn't awkward as hell. I'm gunna head to my room. You guys can talk in his." Ethan headed upstairs for the night.

Ash held his hand out for her to grab. She took it with a little hesitation, and they headed up to his room. They both sat on his bed and looked at one another briefly.

"So... Might I ask why you decided to visit?" Ash tried to break the ice, whilst slipping a plain black T-Shirt on. Tatsuki nodded.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about how I feel..." Ash was a little shocked at that.

"But I thought you hated me?" She smiled a sad smile at him.

"How could I hate the cutest guy I've ever met?" Ash blushed dangerously. He hadn't known she felt that way.

"If it's any consolation, I like you too..." She blushed this time. They both just looked at each other for a moment. Ash laid down in his bed, and motioned for Tatsuki to lay beside him. She blushed a little deeper and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"You know, I've had other girls I was interested in... But they just never talked to me about how they felt. A few of them even kissed me, and I kissed back, but... They wouldn't tell me what that kiss meant to them. So, I'm glad that you told me how you felt. That was something I've needed from someone I care for..." Ash looked into her eyes. She looked back into his, and just let what had been waiting, happen.

She took his head in between both of her hands, and pulled him in closer. As their faces only grew inches away, and their noses touched ever so softly...

"I just hope that you only have eyes for me then. I don't like sharing."

Ash shook his head no. After all, why would he ruin something like this? He liked Tatsuki and she showed him in return that she liked him. Why would he go on a matter of what if's? He just wanted to be with someone he cared for. And here she was.

She smiled at his response and finished the course their lips were moving on. The kiss was deep and passionate. It held alot of feeling on both sides. Ash had never had a kiss like this before. His heart was racing and he could swear his mind exploded in pure joy. They didn't part until they needed breath. Then, as soon as they got that, they went at it again. She slid her tongue into his mouth and the had a little game out of it. She would wrestle against his tongue for dominance, and they would separate for a brief moment when no victor was found, then they would go at it again. After awhile, Ash had to let her win. She was too good with her tongue for him to be victorious.

They both finally separated when she had explored every inch of his mouth. She was hovering above him, saliva running down the side of her mouth, and the same with his. She placed her head on his chest again. She could tell that they were both getting a little to excited. She didn't want anything to happen to early and spoil the newly formed relationship. She got off of him and stood up. Ash did the same. He came up to her and gave her a hug. She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and turned to leave. Ash caught her hand as she was going out his room, and turned her back towards him. He gave her a long and heartfelt kiss before handing her the bag she almost left.

"Oh crap. That would have been bad." She said after they separated. Ash smiled.

"Yep. Here, let me walk you home." She nodded and grabbed his hand. They went out the door hand in hand all the way to Tatsuki's house.

* * *

"That was... Amazing." Ash speculated to himself, after walking his new girlfriend home. He was going down the dark streets of Karakura by his lonesome. Not that he minded after what happened earlier that night.

He couldn't help but wonder what the girls back in Hueco Mundo were going to think. It's not like he had betrayed any of them. They were forward with him, but he couldn't help but feel that was simply because of a lack of suitors, rather than any actual feelings for him... Except maybe Halibel. She might have been the only one though. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He was on break now! He and Tatsuki could go out and do things together. He would need to find a job first... Hmm...

His thought process was interrupted by two fairly powerful energies, nearby. He could feel Ishida's, but it was faint. He could also feel Ichigo's but it was fluctuating to often to be reliable. All it would take is for the more powerful of the two foreign energies to step in. He slipped out of his Gigai, and proceed to Sonido to his destination.

* * *

"Don't attempt to stand boy-"

"The hell are you doing with Rukia!?" Ash shouted. He then noticed Ichigo and Ishida on the ground, both near dead. Ash gritted his teeth, really pissed off now.

"Ahh... Another nuisance. Let me take care of him Captain." The red haired man with tattoos all over stated. The man only nodded in response. He rushed at Ash with a large blade that appeared to get larger and whip-like as he swung it. Ash caught the blade with one hand, catching the man off guard. He then pulled the man too him by his sword and consequently kicked him in the chest. The red haired guy just went flying into a wall and through it.

"Hmm... You appear to be very powerful. Abarai! Call in to Seretei and ask permission for release of our seals." He pulled himself out of the building and nodded. That was the second time he'd been beaten tonight. He didn't like it.

"Ash... Don't stay here and die! Grab Ichigo and Ishida and go!" Rukia pleaded. The black haired man only tossed her to the side and drew his blade. As it stood, this man was currently stronger than he. If he could wait out the release, he could have a solid chance at besting him. Ash however was still furious. He let his Spiritual Energy run full force. The red aura surrounding him grew enormous. He drew Marushiro and charged the man.

The man caught Ash's word with his own and immediately regretted it. This was not just some normal foe. He had felt it when his enemy let his Energy flow unrestrained. It had crushed his Energy entirely. The force of the attack sent a shock-wave past him and down the street, forcing a whirlwind of power in all directions behind him. The wind nearly uprooted trees, and that was only the wake of their blades clashing. He hoped the Release happened soon, or he might not live through the night.

Ash grabbed his opponent by the collar and Sonido'd into the forest nearby. He chucked the man straight to the ground, causing an explosion off the force of the throw. The man stood in a small crater, spitting blood from his mouth. Ash almost laughed. He had bit his own tongue.

"I do not see what is so amusing. Why are you assaulting me when I am simply performing my duty?"

"If you're 'duty', is to kidnap a friend of mine and attempt to kill the others for trying to help her, forgive me for laughing at your slight sufferings. What's you're name you asshole?" Ash demanded. The man sighed.

"If you must know, I am Byakuya Kuchiki." Ash seemed confused.

"Okay, Byakuya. If your Rukia's relative, then why are you trying to take her?"

"I am only performing my duty. I am inclined to hold Rukia Kuchiki, and have her tried for her wrong-doings." This only confused Ash even further.

"What wrong-do... Whatever. I'm just gunna kick you're ass and bring her home." Byakuya frowned. That was the same thing the false Soul Reaper had said. He then noticed his power grown considerably. The seal had been released. He smiled.

"It would appear you have waited to long boy. I have just had my seal released, and am now stronger than you can ever hope to imagine." Ash shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Ash and Byakuya's battle was intense. They had destroyed over half the forest in just a few clashes with their blades, and had proceeded to destroy the rest of the forest with special moves.

"Cero!" Byakuya deflected the attack with His Shikai. This boy was becoming troublesome. He would have to end it soon.

"Bankai. Senbonsakura, Kageyoshi." Ash noticed what he had said. Bankai... Fuck.

A thousand swords came out of the ground and each separate one became a hundred steel cherry blossoms. If not more. He couldn't even begin to fathom how many there were. He could only think of one way to survive this.

* * *

"Marushiro! I need to know how to use my Resurrection!"

But Marushiro was no where to be found in the Colorless Pallet Town. Instead, there was a large dog-like creature. It looked like Ash did when he was a hollow. It barked happily and ran up to the boy. Ash looked back nervously, only to be knocked to the ground and have his face licked. Ash laughed and stood.

"So, you must be Old Wolfe. I'm guessing your going to be showing me how to use my Resurrection?"

"Wulf!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger but Yeah. I'm like that. Longest chap so far. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
